Character Creation
At the Character Select screen, click on the (Create New) button. Do note that on free accounts, only three characters are allotted. More will be purchasable through various means later on. Once you've selected (Create New), click the OK button. Races The next screen you will see is the Race Screen. There are a variety of different races to choose from including the Human, Elf, Dwarf (male only), Gnome (female only), and Porkul. Each race has unique starting stats, so some are better suited for certain classes than others. With the exception of the Dwarves/Gnomes, there are no stat differences between genders. There are different animations and animation speed between races and genders.While the dwarf hits vertically with an 2H weapon a human attacks with a vertical and a horizontal combo. Dwarfs and Porkuls attack faster with a dagger but slower with other weapons than other races. Select the combination that you wish for your character, including its race and gender. When you are finished, click the OK button. Each Race has Racial Abilities that can go into Custom Slots once a character has reached Clvl 30 and acquired the items necessary for them to be acquired. Human Humans are suitable for all classes. Of all the races, they are the most balanced. Base Stats: HP: 60, MP: 20, STR: 8, VIT: 7, DEX: 7, AGI: 6, INT: 8, PIE: 5, LUC: 8 :Total Stats: 49 Elf Elves tend to orient towards magical classes due to their high intelligence and piety. On the other hand, their power and vitability are low, making them ill suited to the Fighter class. Base Stats: HP: 50, MP: 30, STR: 6, VIT: 5, DEX: 8, AGI: 8, INT: 10, PIE: 8, LUC: 4 :Total Stats: 49 Dwarf (Male-Only) Their durable bodies and impressive strength make Dwarves the ideal Fighters. In addition, their piety makes them suited to play Priest classes as well. Base Stats: HP: 80, MP: 15, STR: 9, VIT: 8, DEX: 8, AGI: 4, INT: 5, PIE: 9, LUC: 5 :Total Stats: 48 Gnome (Female-Only) Bound in piety, Gnomes excel at the Priest class. However, their physical strength and vitality makes them equally suited to join the Fighter class as well. Base Stats: HP: 70, MP: 25, STR: 7, VIT: 7, DEX: 4, AGI: 7, INT: 6, PIE: 10, LUC: 6 :Total Stats: 47 Porkul Fast and lucky, Porkuls are great at the Thief class. Due to their high ability scores it's often tough for them to be successful in other classes. Base Stats: HP: 50, MP: 20, STR: 5, VIT: 6, DEX: 9, AGI: 12, INT: 7, PIE: 7, LUC: 15 :Total Stats: 61 For more in-depth information on Races, go to the Races page. Bonus Points A random amount of bonus points is rolled with each new character, or may be rerolled at class change. Any number inbetween 1-70 may be rolled, but getting anything above 12 is rare. On a brand new account, a macro ran the bonus roll 9,566 times on a human female with the results shows in the table to the left. In one case, after manually trying for 8 hours, a 31 was achieved. Alignments You can pick between Lawful, Neutral, and Chaotic alignments. The alignment of your character changes the available Classes that you can choose from. Ability Scores There are seven different ability scores (sometimes referred to as "stats") for all characters. These scores affect which Classes you can choose, since some Classes have specific score requirements. Fighters require a Strength (STR) of at least 8. Thieves require a Dexterity (DEX) score of at least 8. Priests need a Piety (PIE) score of at least 8. And Mages need an Intelligence (INT) score of at least 8. Weight Chart Classes There are 4 different types of classes: Fighter, Priest, Thief and Mage. Mages and Priests have access to Ancient Magic (those spells you remember from the old Wizardry games) at CLVL 30 and above. These spells take up Custom Slots, and not much is known about them yet. Fighter Fighters are easy to play due to their high HP and excellent balance between attack and defense. By leveling up, Fighters can specialize in either attack or defense. Priest Priests specialize in healing and support magics (buffs, etc.) and unique combat debuffs, making them a must for long adventures. Thief Thieves take smarts and technique to use effectively. They are powerhouses able to speedily decide the fate of battle. Mage Mage's Magic Point (MP) requirements and inability to wear heavy armor limit them on the battlefield. However, they are capable of the highest DPS in the game. Mages may also use status effects against their enemies, helping the class survive in solo play and making them a must-have party member. Category:Getting Started Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Classes Category:Ability Scores